Of Cloaks and daggers
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Remus essaye de tuer Severus – ou pas? Une comédie de quiproquo où Snape est stupide, Dumbledore est sournois, et Remus injustement étiqueté comme un crétin. Traduction de rowen r.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Of cloaks and daggers (de capes et d'épées)

Auteur: rowen-r

Résumé: Remus essaye de tuer Severus – ou pas? Une comédie de quiproquo où Snape est stupide, Dumbledore est sournois, et Remus injustement étiqueté comme un crétin.

Rating: PG,

Pairing : Remus/Severus.

Note: Je sais, j'ai plein de fics à écrire, mais celle-là me plaisait tellement que j'ai craqué et demandé la permission de la traduire…Comme je suis une méchante fille, j'ai respecté le découpage en 6 parties plutôt que de tout vous mettre d'un coup !

* * *

Of Cloaks and Daggers

1.

"Albus?"  
"Oui, Severus?"  
"Lupin essaye encore de me tuer."  
"En êtes vous certain?"  
"Bien sûr que je suis certain. J'étais un espion, vous savez. Plutôt mal payé avec une caisse de retraite inadéquate et très peu de vacances, mais un espion néanmoins. Je peux reconnaître un comportement suspect quand j'en vois un."

"Très bien asseyez-vous et dites moi ce que le pauvre Remus a fait pour que vous le trouviez ainsi menaçant."

"Et bien, ce matin, comme je sortais comme un ouragan de mes appartements pour commencer mes leçons-"  
"Comme un ouragan, Severus ? Il y avait un problème ?"

"Non, c'était un matin entièrement normal. Je préfère sortir de cette façon. C'est plus rapide et plus élégant que la marche à pied et cela s'accorde mieux avec mon…"

"Style ?"

"Précisément. Donc disais-je, je sortais comme un ouragan de mes appartement et dans qui est ce que je rentre de façon abrupte, dans Lupin !"

"C'est comme cela que vous vous êtes fait cette contusion ?"  
"Très certainement. Il est tombé, je lui suis tombé dessus. C'était on ne peut plus indigne et je suis reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'étudiants présents."

"Tout à fait. Ils pourraient se faire des idées."

"Que j'essaye de _le _tuer, vous voulez dire ? Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais de toute façon, nous nous sommes relevés et je lui ai hurlé dessus naturellement pour s'être caché à proximité de mes appartements et l'ai appelé un monstrueux et pathétique gâchis d'espace à cardigan exempt de tout mérite intellectuel, spirituel ou esthétique dont la mort serait un une faveur non seulement pour moi mais pour toute la société sorcière en général. "

"Naturellement."

"Et au lieu de réagir, il m'a juste souri, comme s'il pensait qu'il est si charmant que personne ne pourrait avoir le coeur d'être fâché contre lui et il a dit ' je suis vraiment désolé, Severus, je t'apportais juste ce magazine de potions, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais le trouver intéressant. ' Et ensuite il est parti comme si cela n'avait aucune importance."

"Vraiment ?"  
"On penserait presque qu'il m'est rentré dedans exprès."

"Absurde."

"Exactement. Et la seule raison que Lupin pourrait avoir pour se cacher à proximité de mes appartements et me donner des magazines de potions et faire comme si cela n'avait aucune importance est qu'il essaye de me tuer."

"On croirait entendre Alastor Maugrey, Severus. Je suis sûr que Remus n'essaye pas de vous tuer."  
"Je dois en déduire que vous n'avez aucune intention de suspendre Lupin ou de le mettre à la porte ?"

"Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas le renvoyer."

"Alors je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Et si je devrais être trouvé mort dans mon bureau dans un proche avenir alors vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous même."

"Je garderais cela à l'esprit."

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Of cloaks and daggers (de capes et d'épées)

Auteur: rowenr

Résumé: Remus essaye de tuer Severus – ou pas? Une comédie de quiproquo où Snape est stupide, Dumbledore est sournois, et Remus injustement étiqueté comme un crétin.

Rating: PG,

Pairing : Remus/Severus.

* * *

Of Cloaks and Daggers

2.

"Vous semblez inquiet, Severus."

"Je pense que j'ai le droit de sembler inquiet. Ma vie est en danger, après tout."

"Je vois que vous n'avez pas abandonné votre obsession avec Remus."

"Ce n'est _pas_ une obsession. Je ne le trouve pas intéressant, ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste qu'il arrête d'essayer de me tuer."

"De quoi l'accusez-vous maintenant ?"  
"Vous écarterez juste les faits, comme à chaque fois que je vous dis que des gens essayent de me tuer."

"Severus. Allons. Ne boudez pas. Nous avons été amis pour trop longtemps."

"Oh très bien. Si vous insistez. Je savais que Lupin était capable d'actes extrêmement dépravés, mais je ne le pensais quand même pas capable de ce qu'il vient de m'infliger."

"Et c'est ?"

"Du chocolat".

"_Du_ c_hocolat_ ? L'esprit tremble face à une telle atrocité."

"Je suis sérieux, Albus. Hier matin j'ai trouvé une barre de chocolat à l'extérieur de mes appartements. C'était ma sorte favorite : noir, avec juste une allusion de lait et froid comme de la glace, comme si quelqu'un avait posé un charme rafraîchissant. Je l'ai prise et l'ai ouverte en déchirant l'emballage et le chocolat était si froid que si vous mordiez dedans, il fondrait lentement dans votre bouche comme un glaçon, son amertume parfumée se déroulant progressivement sur votre langue, le soupçon subtile de caféine fleurissant gentiment dans vos veines comme une brise du Paradis…."

"Severus?"

"Hum. Oui. Où en étais je ? Et bien sûr, j'ai compris immédiatement ce que c'était."

"C'est à dire ?"

"Une autre tentative sur ma vie! Il a été évidemment empoisonné - pourquoi autrement quelqu'un me laisserait-il du chocolat ?"

"Je suppose que vous marquez un point. Qu'avez-vous fait ?"

"Naturellement j'ai fait manger ce truc à la créature répulsive que Hagrid semble tant aimer."

"L'hybride géante de salamandre ailée que Madame Maxime lui a donné pour Noël ?"

"Non. Le morveux Potter. Quand il mourra, nous aurons toutes les preuves dont nous en avons besoin que Lupin essaye de me liquider."

"Comment savez-vous que c'est lui qui l'a envoyé ?"

"Oh allons, Albus, qui d'autre voudrait me tuer ?"

"Et bien, deux ou trois noms viennent naturellement à l'esprit …"

"Et qui ne se balade jamais sans une barre de chocolat, alors que - en raison sans aucun doute de quelques sinistres machinations – il ne prend jamais de poids ? C'est pratiquement sa foutue carte de visite. En plus, le chocolat doit avoir été laissé entre trois heures du matin, quand je me suis retiré pour la nuit et sept heures du matin quand je me suis levé pour le petit déjeuner et c'est la tranche horaire où Lupin patrouille dans l'école. _Et_ j'ai détecté une faible odeur de camomille sur le papier d'emballage, et Lupin boit de la camomille pour arriver à dormir. Tout cela tombe sous le sens. "

"Comment savez-vous que Remus boit de la tisane à la camomille ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai entendu le dire à quelqu'un, je suppose. Mais ce n'est pas le point important. La chose importante est que Lupin essaye de me tuer et que vous restez juste assis à me sourire d'un air satisfait comme si tout cela était incroyablement drôle."

"Je vous fais toutes mes excuses, Severus. Mais vous devez comprendre que vous avez besoin de plus de preuves."

"Probablement."  
"Peut-être que si vous pouviez surveiller Remus, en agissant comme si vous étiez convaincu, - charmé, même – par ses cadeaux, vous pourriez le faire se sentir en sécurité?"

"Mais comment diable vais-je feindre d'être charmé par Lupin ?"

"Devez-vous vraiment feindre ?"

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai dit, utilisez vos compétences formidables en Occlumencie dans votre intérêt."

"Ah."

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Of cloaks and daggers (de capes et d'épées)

Auteur: rowenr

Résumé: Remus essaye de tuer Severus – ou pas? Une comédie de quiproquo où Snape est stupide, Dumbledore est sournois, et Remus injustement étiqueté comme un crétin.

Rating: PG,

Pairing : Remus/Severus.

* * *

Of Cloaks and Daggers

3.

"Des nouvelles?"

"En effet."

"Asseyez-vous alors, Severus. Un morceau de cake ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux sorbets citron ?"

"J'ai peur d'en être dégoûté. Cela devenait ennuyeux d'en offrir aux gens tout le temps, je commençais à ressembler à un disque rayé. Et quand j'ai demandé à Minerva une autre confiserie moldue que je pourrais essayer, elle a suggéré ceci."

"Je vois."

"Donc voulez-vous un morceau ?"

"Non, merci. Je ne veux pas gâcher mon dîner. Les elfes de maison font des lasagnes ce soir."

"Que vouliez-vous me dire ?"

"Bien, vous avez suggéré que je feigne d'être convaincu par les tentatives transparentes de Lupin. Et alors je me suis forcé de le remercier pour le chocolat empoisonné. Mais je crains que le fait que je sois toujours vivant puisse l'avoir alerté du fait que le poison soit inefficace. Et alors il a recouru à une autre tentative sur la même base."

"C'est à dire?"

"Des huiles essentielles. "

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"J'ai reçu un petit coffre hier, à l'intérieur il y avait cinq bouteilles d'huiles essentielles différentes et une note."

"Que disait la note?"

"Lisez cela vous-même, je l'ai ici."

"_Elles peuvent être utilisés dans le bain, ou pour un massage … Sincèrement vôtre, Remus J. Lupin _' … Hmm. Vous gardez la note dans votre poche ? Valeur sentimentale, Severus ?"

"C'est une _preuve_."

"Je vois. Et je suppose que vous avez supposé que ces huiles sont empoisonnées aussi ?"

"Ce n'était pas une supposition, Albus."

"Les avez-vous analysés pour voir si elles étaient empoisonnées ?"

"Eh bien…non."

"Vous les avez vidés, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ma vie est en jeu ici, Albus. Toutes les précautions doivent être prises."

"Je vois. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire maintenant ?"

"Je redoublerai d'efforts dans mon enquête."

"Excellent."

"Il ne soupçonnera jamais quoi que ce soit."

"Bien sûr."

"Je serai rusé, sournois, dissimulateur et complètement insoupçonnable."

"Bien naturellement."

"Il ne me verra pas arriver jusqu'à ce que ce trop tard…Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi riez-vous de cette façon hystérique ?"

"Rien, Severus. Les désagréments de la sénilité. C'est bien triste, le Medicomage dit qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Si nous allions dîner maintenant ?"

A suivre….


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Of cloaks and daggers (de capes et d'épées)

Auteur: rowenr

Résumé: Remus essaye de tuer Severus – ou pas? Une comédie de quiproquo où Snape est stupide, Dumbledore est sournois, et Remus injustement étiqueté comme un crétin.

Rating: PG,

Pairing : Remus/Severus.

* * *

Of Cloaks and Daggers

4.

"Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que ce…crétin a fait cette fois."

"Il vous a enfin invité dans ses appartement pour un café, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Comment le savez-vous ?"

"Il m'a demandé conseil et je lui ai dit que ce serait une bonne idée."

"Vous avez fait _quoi_ ?"

"J'ai pensé que ce serait une chance idéale pour vous de l'interroger, de voir ce qu'il projette vraiment."

"Ainsi pendant qu'il pense m'étudier, en fait je l'étudierais ?"

"Je suppose que vous pourriez le dire comme cela."

"Mais s'il empoisonne mon café ?"

"Et bien, c'est _vous_ le Maître de Potions"

"C'est vrai. Vous pensez que je devrais accepter, alors ?"

"Certainement. Ce complot doit finalement être mis en pleine lumière, pour notre sécurité à tous."

"Je suis heureux de voir que vous me prenez au sérieux maintenant."

"Bien sûr que je vous prends au sérieux."

"Nous aurons bientôt toutes les preuves dont nous avons besoin. Le meurtrier regrettera le jour où il s'est colleté avec Severus Snape!"

"Voulez-vous rire comme un maniaque?"

"Non. Certainement pas."

"Vous voulez rire comme un maniaque, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien, peut-être. Juste un peu."

"N'hésitez pas, alors. C'est mon bureau, il n'y a personne ici pour vous voir."

"Bien, juste pour cette fois alors. Cela ne peut pas faire de mal, je suppose... Mwahahahahahaha! Bwahahaha! Mwahahahahahaaaa!"

"…Vous semblez avoir apprécié."

"Oui, plutôt."

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Of cloaks and daggers (de capes et d'épées)

Auteur: rowenr

Résumé: Remus essaye de tuer Severus – ou pas? Une comédie de quiproquo où Snape est stupide, Dumbledore est sournois, et Remus injustement étiqueté comme un crétin.

Rating: PG,

Pairing : Remus/Severus.

* * *

Of Cloaks and Daggers

5.  
"Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je. Je. Albus. Il - Remus-"

"Il ? Remus ?"

"Il - je – on prenait le café."

"Oui ?"

"Et tout allait bien, il essayait d'être charmant et je feignais d'être convaincu et troublé par son charme mûr mais encore charismatique-"

"-Son _présumé _charme mûr mais encore charismatique, je veux dire, selon l'avis général, quoique personnellement je pense qu'il est complètement exempt de charme et n'ai jamais même remarqué que ses yeux sont pleins de la lumière du soleil et la façon dont ses cheveux encadrent irrésistiblement son visage quand il parle et ne l'ai jamais considéré d'un point de vue esthétique, sexuel ou romantique du tout et serait écoeuré par cette simple idée et - oui, enfin bref. Je simulais l'intérêt, pendant que secrètement je complotais pour le démasquer

"Oui?"

"Et ensuite j'ai levé les yeux sur cette peinture qu'il a sur le manteau de la cheminée et c'était une peinture étonnamment charmante pour un loup-garou sans le sou ambulant et naturellement je la regardais fixement et soudainement il s'est déplacé et-"

"Oui ?"

"Je ne veux pas le dire."

"Personne ne vous entendra vous à part moi, Severus."

"Foutaises. Votre fichu oiseau est dans le coin, écoutant chaque mot."

"Ignorez Fumseck, Severus. Il est impossible d'étonner un phénix. Qu'est-ce que Remus a fait?"

"Il _m'a embrassé_."

"Je vois."

"Vous pourriez sembler un peu plus choqué."

"Et qu'avez-vous fait ?"

"Je me suis enfui en paniquant. Bien. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai organisé une retraite stratégique et honorable."

"Vous ne l'avez pas embrassé en retour du tout ?"

"Non! Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas fait ça!"

"Aucun besoin d'être fâché, je posais seulement la question."

"Cela faisait clairement partie de son complot!"

"Évidemment."

"Il l'avait évidemment projeté depuis des semaines!"

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord."

"Il essayait évidemment de me terrifier et de me repousser jusqu'au point où ma seule option serait de fuir Poudlard avec ma santé mentale en lambeaux!"

_"Quoi ?"_

_  
_"Mais s'il pense que je vais m'effondrer face à cela, alors il a obtenu l'effet inverse! J'aurai ma vengeance maintenant! Excusez-moi, Albus, je dois partir pour formuler ma nouvelle stratégie."

"Vous ne pensez pas que vous pouvez avoir mal interprété ce qui est arrivé ?"

"Non".

"Vous ne pouvez pas penser à une autre explication de ces événements ?"

"Non. Bonne journée, monsieur le directeur."

"Oh, Severus."

A suivre….


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Of cloaks and daggers (de capes et d'épées)

Auteur: rowenr

Résumé: Remus essaye de tuer Severus – ou pas? Une comédie de quiproquo où Snape est stupide, Dumbledore est sournois, et Remus injustement étiqueté comme un crétin.

Rating: PG,

Pairing : Remus/Severus.

* * *

Of Cloaks and Daggers

6.

"Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur le directeur ?"

"Oui, en effet. Ne vous asseyez pas, Severus, cela prendra seulement un moment."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Vous, Severus Snape, êtes l'idiot le plus bête, sot, inutile, obtus que j'ai jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer et si votre vie future est pleine de misère et de solitude alors cela sera bien mérité, espèce de stupide bâtard. S'il n'y avait personne d'autre concerné alors je vous laisserais mariner dans votre bêtise, espèce de gâchis obtus et bas de plafond, mais comme le bonheur personnel d'un de mes amis proches en dépend, je vais devoir vous libérer de la prison de votre propre ineptie, quelqu'en soit le coût. "

"J'ai supporté pendant trois mois vos démentis geignards et que je sois damné si je les supporte plus longtemps. Vous allez rester dans ce bureau jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez ce qui est évident pour l'école entière, vous mis à part, et vous le ferez même si cela doit prendre vingt ans."

"Comprendre quoi ?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Le meurtrier."

"Non."

"Quoi?"

"Il flâne autour de vos appartements. Il vous laisse des cadeaux, tous accordés à vos goûts, ce qui suggère qu'il s'est penché amplement sur votre personnalité. Il vous invite pour le café. Il vous embrasse. Pourquoi fait-il tout cela?"

"Parce qu'il essaye de me tuer."

"Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Réfléchissez soigneusement, Severus."

"Parce…. qu'il essaie de me miner psychologiquement?"

"Faux de nouveau."

"Parce qu'il veut me voler quelque chose?"

"Non."

"Parce qu'il veut me jouer une sorte de tour sadique?"

"Oh _pour l'amour de Dieu_, Severus. Qu'est-ce qui, dans votre expérience limitée de relations humaines normales, est le but habituel d'un cadeau ?"

"Et bien…je suppose que cela pourrait parfois être interprété comme un signe d'estime. De temps en temps."

"Exactement. Et quel est le but d'une personne normale qui invite une autre personne pour le café et ensuite lui fait des avances d'ordre romantique?"

"Bien. Je suppose que cela implique parfois une sorte d'intérêt sexuel. Hypothétiquement."

"Exactement".

"Mais. Il ne veut pas..."

"Si. Il veut.."

"Il ne peut pas…"

"Si, il peut."  
"Je ne veux pas…!"

"Si vous voulez. Et c'est le cas depuis un certain temps, si je peux me permettre."

"J'ai besoin de m'asseoir."

"Je vous en prie."

"Il…ne me hait pas?"

"Il veut s'envoyer en l'air avec vous jusqu'à la perte de connaissance, si je suis bon juge."

"Berk. Je regrette que vous l'ayez dit. Et moi … ?"

"Oui, vous l'appréciez plutôt aussi. Commode, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mais - ?"

"Oui ?"

"Si c'est vrai-"

"Oh, ça l'est-"

"_Alors par l'enfer sanglant que vais-je faire maintenant_ ?"

Fin


End file.
